1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electrolyte solution and a redox flow battery including the same, and more particularly, to an organic electrolyte solution that may provide a battery with a high energy density, and a redox flow battery including the organic electrolyte solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are highly efficient energy storage systems widely used for small mobile phones and middle and large power storage devices. Specifically, secondary batteries are used as main core parts in semiconductor and liquid crystal devices, acoustic devices, and information and communication devices such as mobile phones and laptops. More recently, they have been used as power sources in hybrid cars.
It is desired that such power storage systems maintain stable energy supply and high energy conversion efficiency. Recently, redox flow batteries have come into the spotlight as secondary batteries having a large capacity and high durability, which are most suitable for large power storage systems.
Unlike other batteries, an active material of the redox flow batteries exists as ions in an aqueous state instead of a solid state, and the redox flow batteries use a mechanism of storing and generating electric energy as a result of an oxidation/reduction reaction of each ion in a cathode and an anode.
In other words, the redox flow batteries include an electrolyte solution, wherein an active material of an electrode is dissolved in a solvent. The cathode is oxidized and the anode is reduced when the redox flow battery including a catholyte and an anolyte having different oxidation states is charged, and the electromotive force of the redox flow battery is determined by a difference between standard electrode potentials (E0) of a redox couple forming the catholyte and the anolyte. Meanwhile, the catholyte and anolyte are supplied from respective electrolyte solution tanks by a pump. A quick oxidation and reduction reaction rate occur simultaneously on the surfaces of the cathodes and anodes in the redox flow batteries, like in general batteries, and the redox flow batteries have large power characteristics like fuel cells. Thus, there remains a need for a redox battery having large energy density.